Os Repartidor de Pizzas
by PatrihCullen
Summary: Bella es la unica de su grupo virgen a los 21 años. Ella quiere cambiar eso, asi que sus amigas le recomiendan que lo haga con el caliente repartidor de pizzas...


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo mio solo es la historia xD**

**

* * *

**

**REARTIDOR DE PIZZAS**

-Vale señorita, su pedido estará allí en quince minutos –

- Ehh...gracias… adiós – Y colgué el teléfono.

Dios no puedo creer que este haciendo esto ¿ Por que le ago caso a Alice en todo? – Pensé y subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto a arreglarme y

Acordándome del maldito motivo por el cual estaba en esta situación.

*** Flasback***

Rosalie y yo estábamos ablando por el pasillo de la universidad cuando alguien nos llamaba a chillidos.

- ¡BELLA , ROSE ¡ ¡ NO OS PODEIS CREER LO QUE ME A PASADO! – Era Alice nuestra mejor amiga, que corría hacia nosotras chillando con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. La gente se le quedaba mirando raro pero a ella le daba igual, como siempre.

- ¿Que es lo que no podemos creer, Alice? – Rosalie y su mal humor hablo. Ella era así una rubia cascarrabias. Se cruzo de brazos y miro a Alice que tiene las manos apoyadas en las rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Venda dinos Ali ¿Que pasa? – Pregunte curiosa. Alice daba pequeños saltitos en su sitio mirándonos sonrientes.

- ALICE ¡SUELTALO YA! – Rosalie prácticamente lo chillo, era bastante impaciente.

- Si Alice dilo ya, antes que le de un ataque a Rosalie – Me burle de la rubia que me asesinaba con la mirada y le sonreí como la niña buena que era.

- Bien, bien ¡chicas os lo diré!, pasa que…- No le dio tiempo terminar ya que apareció Emmett en escena agarrando de la cintura a Rose.

- ¡Hola, mis sexys chicas ¿ Estáis ablando de mi tremendo cuerpo? – Nos miro a las tres moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo con una gran sonrisa.

¡NO IDIOTA! ESTOY INTENTANDO DE CONTARLES A MÍS MEJORES AMIGAS QUE E TENIDO POR FIN SEXO CON MI NOVIO! –

Nos quedemos totalmente chokeados con la boca abierta mirando a Alice que se estaba tranquilizando. Yo todavía estaba en trance, Alice, mi Alice ¿ Acababa de chillar que había tenido sexo? Lo veía y no lo creía.

- ¡ALICE, MI PEQUEÑA ALICE ME SIENTO TAN ORGULLO DE TI!- Emmett cogio en brazos a Alice y le dio varias vueltas asta que Rose le dio una colleja

- Osito deja a Marie Alice Brandon en el suelo – Ohh han despertado a la bestia. - Ahora Marie – estaba enfadada - ¿Por que diablos as tardando tanto en decírnoslos? - Y fue a abrazar a Alice. Sin duda Rosalie era bipolar.

- ¿Alice, es cierto lo que as dicho? – Pregunte confusa todavía en trance.

-¡Bells!- Se colgó de mi cuello- No sabes lo bien que se siente – Dijo soñadora, seguramente estaría recordando esos…momentos… con Jasper.

-¿Por que tendría que saberlo? – Mire ceñuda a Alice.

- Eso Alice _¿Por que_ tendría_ ella_ que saberlo? – Emmett (mi hermano por cierto) Miro con el seño fruncido a Alice y paso su brazo por encima de mis hombros. Hermano celoso.

- ¡Por que tiene ya veintiuno años, Emmett! – Dijo Alice como si fuese un crimen. Tendría que recordarle que hace poco ella también era virgen.

- Para mi es todavía un bebe- Dijo Emmett confiado yo lo mire mal.

- ¡Pero no lo es! –

- O si, si lo es –

- ¡No, no lo es! –

- Que si -

- Que no –

- Que si –

- Que no -

- ¡BASTA YA LOS DOS! – Grite ya enfadada - ¿Podéis parar de hablar de mi? – Ya estaba harta que todo el mundo nos mirara como si fuésemos locos y que yo pareciera un puto tomate.

- Oso ¿Por que no vas a buscar a Jasper y cojeéis sitio para comer? – Rose le dirigió una mirada a Emmett que dejaba en claro que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.- Bien, pero no intentéis corromper a mí hermanita – y se fue hacia la cafetería en busca del rubio hermano de Rose y novio de Alice.

- Ahora Ali, cuéntanos los detalles – Rose paso un brazo encima de Alice y le guiño un ojo.

- Dios Rosalie, es tu hermano – Dije asqueada.

- ¿Y? Es el hombre con el que a tenidas relaciones nuestra amiga, Bells –

- Bien, pero no quiero detalles, mi mente no los necesita –

- Eres una reprimida, Isabella – Me dijo Alice con una sonrisita mal disimulada. – Oh cállate señorita ya no soy virgen – Me burle de ella.

- Tu las dicho, ya no soy virgen – sonrió orgullosa – y tu tendrías que dejar de serlo ¡YA! - Me señalo con el dedo.

- Oh lo siento gran Alice, pero eso no será posible – ice una mueca ya estaba harta que todo el mundo se metiera en mis relaciones sentimentales.

-¡O VENGA BELLA! NO NOS VENGAS CON QUE ESPERAS TU PRINCIPE AZUL – Dijo Rose con sarcasmo.

- Mire hacia otro, intentando disimular, pero ellas se dieron cuenta y me miraron asombradas - ¿estas de broma Bella? – Rosalie parecía alarmada igual que Alice – ¿Que pasa, no puedo esperar a mi príncipe? – Salte ya cabreada.

- Bueno… si ¿pero Bella as esperado ya demasiado no? – Alice intentaba no hacerme daño con sus palabras, pero fue un puñal para mi corazón. Pero tenía razón. Ya había esperado demasiado. ¡Tenia 21 años, Dios mió!

Todas mis amigas lo habían echo ya, unas habían tenido suerte de hacerlo con la persona la que aman y otras por que les apetecía y yo ya me había cansado de esperar ahora iba hacer una de ellas.

Suspire y las mire y me prepare para decirle lo que les iba a decir ahora- De acuerdo no esperare mas – Las mire y espere su reacción. Abrieron los ojos en par en par y me miraron raro.

- mmm… ¿Bella? Hablas enserio? – Vale les doy lo que quieren y ahora estoy loca, muy bien (¿se nota el sarcasmo?)

- Si hablo enserio – fruncí el seño cuando me di cuenta de algo - ¿Pero con quien….? – No era capaz de pronunciar esa palabra. Alice y Rose se quedaron pensativas, seguramente pensando quien seria el indicado para mi.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Alice de pronto empezó a dar saltitos

- ¡Ya lo tengo! – Grito emocionada.

- ¿Quien, Alice? – Preguntemos Rose y yo a la vez

- Rose ¡Pizzería Eclipse! –Alice la miro como dando entender algo.

Rose siguió mirando a Alice pensativa asta que callo en algo, se rió recordando algo – Ya se por donde vas, enana del demonio – siguió riendo.

- Pues yo no entiendo nada – seguía confundida - ¿Me lo podéis explicar?

- Bells, lo que pasa que en una de esas quedadas que nunca quieres venir, fuimos a una pizzería y había un… -

- ¡Chico tremendamente bueno! – Interrumpió Rose a Alice – Si no fuera que estoy con tu hermano, me lo tiraría seguro.

- ¿Me estáis queriendo decir que me acueste con ese chico? – Interrumpí a Rose antes que digiera otra barbaridad. No me podía creer lo que estaban diciendo.

- Siii, Bella es perfecto, esta guapísimo y su cuerpo ¡Dios su cuerpo! –

- Es perfecto Bella, no lo conoces, ¡Es perfecto! – Rose y Alice estaban totalmente seguras y yo creo que también. Si lo hacia con alguien que no conocía era perfecto, no tenia que estar preocupada de que conociera a alguien de mi entorno y si estaba tan bueno - ¿Por que no? - me dije.

- ¿Cual es el plan? – Le sonreí a las chicas. Estaba decidida, lo haría.

** Fin flash back **

Y por ese tonto motivo estaba yo en esta situación ¿Gracioso verdad?

El plan era un poco tonto.

Ellas fueron a la pizzería a investigar al "elegido" para averiguar cual era su horario de trabajo y elegir el día perfecto para el paso uno. La seducción.

El cual consentía en tener un conjunto de ropa "sexy" simplemente ridículo.

Como ellas me contaron el era el repartidor de pizzas los fin de semana.

Habíamos elegido el día perfecto, el los sábados solo estaba el de repartidor, eso ayudaba a que no viniese otro y… ya sabes, las chicas me dijeron que en cuento lo viera lo querría desnudarlo en la misma puerta – esperaba que fuese cierto.

DIN –DON

Mierda el timbre.

Ahora me quería morir.

Vamos Bella se valiente.

No me queda valentía

DIN – DON – Volvió a sonar el timbre. Yo estaba en un ataque de nervios ¡No sabia que hacer! Mierda ¿Que hacia?

DIN – DON

Decidido bajo. Que sea lo que Dios quiera.

¡Ya va! –Chille desde mi cuarto. Me mire en el espejo y como antes me quede embobada, tenia que admitirlo, Rose y Ali sabían como ponerme sexy

Llevaba un camisa roja con un escote de infarto que dejaba ver un poco el sujetador de encaje negro y una minifalda negra con rojo, que estaba pegada a mí como una segunda piel y me llegaba justo por debajo del culo y lo que menos me gustaba las armas mortales que tenia puesto, unos taconazos de 10 centímetros que hacían mis piernas muy largas, pero aria el ridículo seguro.

Lo único que me gustaba era mi pelo, estaba suelto, rizado cayendo como una cascada por mi espalda, me encantaba, estaba hermosa.

DIN – DON

Valla el chico era impaciente. Me mire por ultima vez en el espejo del cuarto y me fui a abrir la puerta donde tendría que _acostarme _con ese chico, solo esperaba que valiera la pena.

Me pare en frente de la puerta y me prepare para lo que iba hacer, _recuerda Bella, mantén el control, que no vea que estas nerviosa _– Recordé las palabras de Rose y sin mas abrí y me quede sin habla, hay en la puerta había un dios griego, no había palabras de describir lo perfecto y guapo que era. Estaba apoyado al lado de la puerta con lo que esperaba fuese mi pizza. Estaba empapado la camiseta se le pegaba a los músculos haciéndole bastante apetecible, su cuerpo sin duda era un pecado y su cara ¡Dios su cara! Era hermoso, lo veía de perfil ya que estaba mirando hacia la lluvia, pero podía apreciar perfectamente sus rasgos, tenia una clavícula cuadrada unos labios, ya deseaba morderlos unos pómulos marcados, nariz recta y los ojos no podía verlos pero seguro que serian preciosos como el, su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo que me encanto y lo tenia desordenado como si nunca se lo peinara, yo me ofrecería encantada en peinárselo. Alice y Rosalie tenían toda razón, el chico estaba tremendo y por no decir que el tío mas bueno que habían visto mis ojos.

Creo que llevaba ya bastante tiempo mirándole. Era hora de hablar, me apoye en la puerta intentando imitar la postura de Rose que decía que era sexy y me prepare para hablarle con la voz mas sexy que podía conseguir.

- Hola – Bien Bella, así se hace, es la cosa mas sexy que abra escuchado en su vida, me regañe.

El en cuanto me escucho giro su cabeza y me miro, solté un jadeo sus ojos eran de un color verde tan hermoso me perdería en ellos toda una vida, eran tan profundos.

Me miro de arriba abajo comiéndome con la mirada y yo me sonroje, un dios griego me estaba mirando ¡Gracias Dios, por traerme este ángel caído del cielo!

- Hola señorita, aquí tiene su pedido, una pizza de queso- Su voz me hipnotizo, era aterciopelada y me seguía mirando con deseo en sus ojos, izo contacto con los míos y tuvo que ver lo mismo en mis ojos y sonrió con una sonrisa torcida que me mato.

Me quede embobada mirándolo, no me podía creer que fuese tan guapo, era un pecado andante. El se dio cuenta que me le quede mirando mucho por lo que me paso una mano delante de la cara

– ¿Hay alguien hay? – Pregunto divertido mirándome – me estas comiendo con la mirada –

No puedo evitarlo estas para comerte – No, yo no dije eso, no, no, no, Bella las cagado, ahora estas mas roja que un tomate – yo-o, no qu-ise decir e-so – Bien Bella ahora tartamudea.

Empezó a reírse y ya no pude mas le puse el dinero en el suelo y me di la vuelta y cerrarle la puerta y morirme de vergüenza, el vio mis intensiones y me cogio del brazo y tiro de el y choque contra su cuerpo ¡ese cuerpo! – Tu también estas para comerte – Me susurro en la oreja y me agarro de la cintura y me beso.

Me quede quieta ¿Que hacia? Sus labios eran suaves, se movían encima de los míos y yo no sabia que hacer. Demonios estaba paralizada - _Vamos Bella, un chico demasiado caliente te esta besando _– Su lengua toco mi labio inferior, esperando una invitación, abrí mi boca un poco y en introducio su lengua y exploro toda mi boca yo saliendo de mi trance pude responderle por fin, serré los ojos y le rodee su cuello con mis brazos y profundice mas el beso, el gimió en mi boca y mi siguió. Su sabor era el paraíso , sus labios eran adictivos , por mi no los dejaría de besar nunca, el beso cada vez se hacia mas fuerte y pude notar que el estaba ya excitado, ya nos estábamos quedando sin oxigeno, así que tuvimos que parar el beso a el le importo poco el aire se fue hacia mi cuello, empezó a besarlo con fuerza , seguro me dejaría marca, yo no paraba de gemir y me agarraba de el notaba que si me soltaba me caería ¿ Que me estaba haciendo?

- Vamos adentro – Dije como pude.

El no se lo pensó mas de una vez me abrigo a rodearle la cintura con mis piernas y empezó andar por la casa sin dejar de besar mi cuello – A la derecha – Pude decirle entre gemidos. Me llevo al sofá y me dejo en el, se tumbo encima mía y me devoró mis labios yo lleve mis manos a su cintura y le quite la camiseta de un tirón , toque todo su torso , sus abdominales, TODO, el se separo de mis labios y me quito la camisa y me quede en sujetador , el se quedo viéndome con deseo, se relamió el labio y me lo quito.

- Ahora estamos en iguales condiciones – Sonrió provocativamente y se llevo uno de mis pezones a sus labios, yo gemía y gemía, sentía que quemaba todo mi cuerpo mientras el seguía besando mis pechos yo lleve una de mis manos a su pantalón y conseguí quitárselos y de paso también sus boxees, tire de ellos y los deje en el suelo, mire su paquete y ¡Dios, era enorme! El vio mi cara de pánico y empezó a reírse, me hice la enfadada y intente levantarme.

¿A donde vas? – Me pregunto divertido.

- Lejos de ti – Le conteste.

- Ni hablar – y se lanzo a mis labios, gemí, me encantaban sus labios, me mordió el labio y bajo sus manos a mi falda y me la quito con el tanga que me hicieron ponerme,

Me sonroje a más no poder ante su mirada lujuriosa – Eres hermosa- Me susurro.

Me tense cuando se coloco entre mis piernas ¿Notaria que era virgen? Esperaba que no

Me beso con frenesí mientras entraba en mi, yo estaba nerviosa y el lo noto paro y me miro a los ojos, estaban nublados de pasión –_ Vamos Bella no te eches atrás –_ Asentí a su pregunta silenciosa y me penetro con fuerza, chille de dolor y el se quedo petrificado cuando se dio cuenta de que era virgen. Cerré los ojos del dolor para que no se me escaparan las lágrimas que estaba intentando contener.

- ¿Por que demonios, no me as dicho que eras virgen? – Chillo con terror. Abrí mis ojos y vi que me miraba preocupado. El dolor se estaba esfumando. No le respondí moví mis caderas para que siguiera adelante, suspiro y empezó a moverse dentro de mi,

Dios, estaba que echaba en llamas, Nunca había sentido tanta pasión en mi vida.

No parábamos de soltar gemidos, jadeos, suspiros me estaba llevando al paraíso.

- Oh Dios – Chille, cuando notaba que estaba cerca.

- Dios no, me llamo Edward – Me corrigió entre gruñidos, Me penetraba con fuerza y yo soltaba gemidos, estaba a punto de llegar – Mas rápido – Le susurre, el empezó a entrar mas rápido y fuerte yo ya estaba a punto al igual que el. Soltaba gruñidos y gemía fuerte.

Me penetro con fuerza y chille su nombre. Habíamos llegado juntos al orgasmo.

Jadeábamos por el ejercicio y una capa de sudor nos cubría. Junto su frente con la mía.

Estábamos en un clima de lo mas relajante me quedaría así toda una vida,

Pero pronto se acabo mi móvil empezó a sonar, nos giramos a la vez para mirar el móvil. Me miro y yo lo mire, pero el móvil seguía sonando suspiro y se quito encima mía y lo cogi era un mensaje de mi hermano, que decía que venia en camino, me puse nerviosa y lo mire.

- ¿Tengo que irme no? – Adivino.

- Si, lo siento es que mi hermano viene y…

- No importa – Me corto.

Cogio su ropa y se vistió rápidamente como hice yo. Estaba nerviosa no paraba de mirar hacia la puerta ya estaba lista lo mire y se estaba poniendo la camisa, dios que cuerpo, si no fuese por mi hermano…

- Me voy ya – Dijo con esa voz que me volvía loca.

- Te acompaño – Lo acompañe hasta la puerta, me cogio de la cintura y me beso dulcemente – Nos vemos en Lunes en literatura, Bella – Abrí los ojos en par en par y lo vi alejarse. Ahora tenia dos cosas claras.

1 Ya no era virgen, gracias a ese dios griego

2 Estaba deseando que fuese ya lunes.

Cerré la puerta con un suspiro y fue hacia el teléfono a llamar a mis dos mejores amigas, sin dejar de pensar en…Edward mi repartidor de pizzas.

* * *

Holaa ! Soy nueva por aquii, bueno nueva en publicar mis fanfic, llevo mas de un año leyendo x akii jjajjaaj! Por fin me e decidido en subir, soy muy timida y me a costado xDD, espero que alguien le guste el Os que e echo , es el primero que ago igual que el Lemmon xD

Me gustaria que si alguien lee esto aunque lo dudo xdxd me dejara un review, un simpre** ME GUSTO** y su muuuuuy feliz =)

**un besitooo, nos leemos**^^

PatrihCullen


End file.
